


Portal Jumper's Guide (Ford x OC)

by strawhat4life



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Ford Pines - Freeform, Ford in the Void, Gravity Falls AU, OC, Portal Jumper AU, Pre Gravity falls, gathering of the Time travelers, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Ford when he went through the portal? how he survived, the things he did, the people he may have met? Ford recounts to his family what really happened those years he was stuck in the Void and even gets to reconnect with some friends he met while he was there! including his first (tragic) Love. (Slight/minor crossovers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! if you're seeing this that means you've made it past my totally crappy story summary and are actually curious about this fic! Thank you! a few things though: This story flashes between Past and present however mostly takes place in Ford's past. second: my OC doesn't show up right away I don't think she'll be actually seen in Ford's flashbacks until chapter 3-ish. third: there are a few crossovers and references to other time travelers such as: Rick Sanchez, The Doctor, and even Marty Mcfly I WILL WARN YOU: i've never seen some of the things that I make the crossover with (Rick and Morty is one) so if anyone is slightly out of character I apologize i'm going based on tumblr because I don't have cable ON TO THE STORY!!!

**Chapter one: new places and faces**

 

_Setting: 30 years ago…._

The first thing Ford heard was whispering above him as he began to register what had happened, Stanley had come and the two had gotten in a fight, during their scuffle they activated the portal in the basement and then…..

Ford remembered being sucked through the portal and hearing Stanley shout after him, the cries of his brother echoing in his ears as the guilt hit him hard in the chest, then the thought hit him he could be anywhere in any world. Which meant that…?

Ford’s eyes snapped open registering the three people standing over him he shot up like a rocket and backed away from the three unfamiliar faces   
“He’s alive!” a blue haired one called hearing a mix of groans and cheers Ford realized there were several other people, a small crowd actually that had been watching him

“Rick,” Scolded the woman that had been standing over him, her blonde curls springing out everywhere as she rolled her brown eyes at him and folded her arms over her chest Brown eyes, not gold that was a good sign, the other two didn’t have golden eyes either, so far a good sign

 “Don’t be so cruel, the poor thing is scared to death.” She told him the hint of annoyance in her voice as Ford noticed her accent. The third walked over with chocolate brown hair and suspenders (Ford wasn’t even going to mention the Bowtie) approached Ford and offered him a hand  
“Don’t worry, believe it or not this is a relatively safe place.” The man told him Ford hesitated he didn’t know anything about these three but….what else did he have to lose? Ford took the man’s hand and noticed that the other gave a curious look at his hand but didn’t say anything either

“I’m the Doctor, she’s River and he’s Rick. You can ignore him though he’s got a bit of a twisted sense of humor.” The Doctor told him Ford looked at the blue haired man who simply scowled and headed back inside the building behind him the woman smiled and waved   
“Hello Sweetie,” she said in a flirtatious way that made Ford blush a bit he had never been good with women

“S-Stanford Pines,” Ford introduced himself as The Doctor and River lead him inside the building; upon entering Ford finally figured out the place was a bar and none like any he’d ever seen! Some of the people inside were aliens, some were creatures that he had no words to describe and some appeared human but Ford got the feeling that most of them weren’t. Ford took a moment to take in the culture shock as he allowed The Doctor and River to lead him to the bar, Ford sat on a stool between the two noticing the Doctor sit between him and the blue haired man Rick who was downing a drink already

“Where…where am I?” Ford asked him finally mustering up the courage to ask

“The world between worlds,” The Doctor said an almost excited tone in his voice that reminded Ford of a child at Christmas it was a peculiar thing to see “This place is like a dimensional highway, every place is different.” He continued putting his arm around Ford   
“When you don’t have a dimension set, you’re brought here.”  
“So it’s more like a lost and found,” Rick interrupted rolling his eyes the Doctor scowled but he sighed

“Something like that, yes.” The doctor told him Ford took a deep breath and held his head, Stan must be going nuts not being able to find him, their first interaction in years and Ford had messed it up with his paranoia. River seemed to notice his internal conflict and looked to the bartender

“Marty, can he have a drink please?” River asked she looked at Ford and smiled “What’s your poison?”

“I don’t know I don’t usually drink….” Ford began  
“Get him a beer,” Rick said the bartender, a clearly very young man that River had called Marty looked up from what he was doing before he rolled his eyes  
“Rick if I get him a beer on River you’re just gonna try to steal it when he’s not looking and I told you, you’re cut off until you pay your tab.” Marty told him rolling his eyes Rick scowled but didn’t deny a thing as he slumped forward on the bar with a frown   
“Don’t worry, he’s just to sober for this,” River said rolling her eyes but she smiled kindly at Ford.

_Present day: Gravity falls_

Ford laughed in the grocery store as the twins ran around looking at all the Halloween stuff, he expected it from them but when Stan came over with a ceramic jack-o-lantern on his head he lost it unable to help himself. The twins’ parents were on vacation and since they always had such great summer with their Grunkle’s they had asked the two to babysit for the week. Ford had been home for a year now; he and Stan had gotten back from their sailing in time for the summer even actually cutting their trip a little short because they didn’t want to miss the twins this summer.

Ford had gotten so distracted that his cart accidentally bumped into someone else’s Ford looked up at the curious blonde woman that looked up from her shopping list

“I’m sorry miss, my brother was distracting me.” Ford apologized he noticed the girl with her, Ford would never forget that face in a hundred years

Ford had never thought he’d see the face again, especially not like this

“Cecelia?” he asked her frowning a little   
“Yes?” The woman answered instead of the girl who hid shyly behind who Ford could only assume was her mother

Ford was in a stunned silence for a moment but it did make more sense  
“Cecelia Morgan?” he asked   
“Sixer you know her?” Stan asked frowning as the twins came over to see what the problem was the woman seemed to understand a bit and smiled kindly

“So you're Sixer? You can’t be Ford Pines can you?” she asked him Ford smiled and nodded   
“You’re Nel’s girl right?” Ford asked he remembered the day he had seen that photograph, the last day he had ever seen her. Cecelia nodded a bit smiling at him she looked at her girl who stood behind her

“This is a friend of your grandma’s, remember? Grandma’s told you about her trip.” Cecelia said she spoke to the girl like a child but it was clear she was the same age as the Mabel and Dipper.   
“Wait, Nel’s here?” Ford asked her Cecelia looked at him and smiled  
“She’s been home for about four years now.” Cecelia said

Four years? That was why she had vanished! Things made a lot more sense to Ford now as he smiled a bit

“Grunkle Ford?” Ford finally came back to reality and turned to his family with a smile

“I’m Sorry, this is Cecelia she is the daughter of a friend of mine that was….well she was trapped in the void with me.” Ford explained to them with a smile his family was surprised

‘I thought there weren’t other humans in the void?” Stan asked him frowning Ford shook his head  
“Not so, it’s sort of a long story.” Ford explained to them with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair

“Many people can get stuck in the void, it just depends on how.” Ford looked at the younger girl who blushed and hid behind her mother again Ford smiled and nodded

“Yes, that’s true the situations and circumstances vary.”  
“Like the Doctor,” Cecelia said cutting him off “he was a time lord from a planet that was destroyed, he was the last one of his time and actually visited the void to see his friends but because he had to follow a code of conduct he couldn’t help any of them really get home.”

Ford smiled Nel really had told them everything, Cecelia went into her purse and took out a piece of paper and a pen she scribbled down a number and handed it to Ford

“I’m sure my mother would love it if you called her, she lives right here in Gravity falls.” Cecelia told him cheerfully

Could that be true? Nel lived in Gravity falls? How hadn’t he known this! Cecelia smiled at him and looked at the others seeing as Ford seemed lost in his thought

“We’ll be seeing you around then yes?” she asked the twins nodded   
“Definitely!” Mabel agreed and with that the two were off

 

_The Void: 30 years previously…._

Ford stood outside the bar looking out at everything, there was a small run down town on what could only be described as an over sized asteroid and around them were millions of enormous blue crystals each seemingly identical that spread on for miles among the asteroids. Ford had come outside to get some air; most of the others had gotten drunk by now

The Doctor walked out and smiled at him approaching cautiously as he stood beside Ford, the two stood in comfortable silence for a while before The Doctor looked over at him

“So what questions do you have?” The Doctor asked Ford wanted to say he didn’t have any but on the contrary he had millions

“What are the blue crystals?” Ford started with The Doctor smiled and looked out at them

“They’re portals, gateways to all of the different universes.” That had Ford’s attention as he looked over at The Doctor

“You can actually cross through those into different worlds?” Ford asked him The Doctor nodded

“Yes, and yes to your next question your world is out there somewhere.” The Doctor told him putting his hands in his pockets as he continued to stare up at all the portals in wonder, as if he was gazing up at the stars for the first time on a clear night, it was a peculiar thing really.

“Everyone here has either lost their home universe or is trying to find it.” The Doctor told him now looking over at Ford “The owner has these devices like none other, they’re a homing device you see the problem is once you’re in the universe you’re stuck unless you have something like this or something like mine.” The Doctor explained “If you want to start searching for home, you need to see Maurice first.” With that the Doctor walked back inside the bar that was roaring with laughter and drunken songs, Ford on the other hand looked back up at the sky towards the millions of crystal like doors that were shining and glistening like stars in the sky.  
Ford was confident in that moment that he would get there, he would find his way home.


End file.
